Транквиллион
| base = Транквиллион, Призрачные земли | leader = Госпожа Златилен, Верховный палач Маврен | factions = Орда | quartermaster = Поставщик Вредигар | rewards = }} Tranquillien is a town located in the Ghostlands, on the western slope of Sungraze Peak overlooking the Dead Scar. It is surrounded by hostile forces, most notably the Scourge of Deatholme. Resources are therefore in perennial short supply, and communications from Silvermoon City are at best infrequent. Tranquillien is populated by both blood elves and the Forsaken. The two races have formed a faction that is overseen by Dame Auriferous and High Executor Mavren, along with their lieutenants, Advisor Valwyn and Deathstalker Maltendis. История Когда бесчисленные полчища нежити под предводительством Артаса Менетила вторглись в королевство высших эльфов, многие небольшие города и деревни были стёрты с лица Азерота. Другие же были попросту оставлены их жителями - никакой надежды на спасение не было. И Транквиллион был именно таким селением. Но с воцарением Кель'Таса Солнечного Скитальца и появлением эльфов крови всё изменилось. Жаждавшие магии существа согласились восстановить королевство к пришествию их короля из рая, как они полагали, - руин мира Дренор, Запределья. Но предстояло еще много работы перед тем, как под действием магии шпили Луносвета устремятся вверх. В Призрачных Землях высшие эльфы искали способ укрепить свои позиции и установить прочный плацдарм для дальнейшего продвижения на юг - прямо к Восточным Чумным Землям. Оставленный и позабытый Транквиллион стал отличным местом для временной базы. Но силы эльфов крови не были безграничными, а вот нежити Плети - казалось, наоборот. Триумвират Луносвета во главе с наместником принял помощь Сильваны Ветрокрылой и ее Отрекшихся, которые прибыли в Транквиллион. В конце концов, у них был общий враг - и сами отрекшиеся, и эльфы это прекрасно понимали. В Призрачных Землях союз нежити и эльфов крови был как нигде силен. Страшный, ненавистный враг стоял у порога, и в интересах и той, и другой стороны было взаимовыгодное и честное сотрудничество. Пути сообщения С помощью распорядителя полетов ; Луносвет ; Холм Томагавков ; Часовня Последней Надежды ; Акерус: Черный оплот Граждане Транквиллиона ;Защитники * ;Продавцы * * * * * ;Quest givers * * * * * * * * * * ;Services * * * ;Class Trainers * * * * * * * ;Profession Trainers * Reputation and Rewards Players start Neutral with the Tranquillien faction, which is separate from both Silvermoon City and Undercity. Several NPCs in Ghostlands provide quests which reward Tranquillien reputation. Higher reputation gives access to several gear rewards, sold by Provisioner Vredigar in Tranquillien. Becoming exalted with Tranquillien will grant you the ability to purchase for . It is possible to increase your reputation through turning in Spinal Dust and Rotting Hearts. Both are items for separate quests that become repeatable after you complete them. If you are questing in Ghostlands, be sure to gather a small group together and do the questline that starts with and ends with . The final quest reward will offer you a choice between: or or or . Notes *Tranquillien was first mentioned by Jeffrey Kaplan aka Tigole in this IGN article. en:Tranquillien fr:Tranquillien Категория:Фракции